El último round
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU] Kenshin es un famoso boxeador de peso mediano que lucha por conservar su título de campeón del mundo, cuando un nuevo talento, Enishi Yukishiro, amenaza con quitarle su puesto. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando una nueva doctora venga suplantar a la habitual? Sobre todo, cuando la nueva chica se entere que debe sustituir a una médica calentona que no conocía la relación doctor—paciente.


Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos magníficos personajes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La nueva doctora<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mantuvo los puños en alto, esperando a su contrincante. Planeando sus ataque. Sintió un puño impactar contra su hombro y luego contra su mandíbula.<p>

Retrocedió unos pasos y continuó con su examen. Aún no era el momento de atacar, lo sabía. Debía esperar. Aunque sea un poco más.

Su oponente se acercó a él nuevamente, dispuesto a continuar con los golpes. Pero, al ver que ya era hora de devolver los golpes, fue él el que atacó primero.

Primero un gancho de izquierda, luego uno de derecha, un golpe en el mentón y nuevamente otro gancho con su mano diestra.

— ¡Vamos Battousai! —Oyó los vitorees de hombres y de, algunas, mujeres.

Tenía que ganar y así lo haría. Bastaron un par de golpes más y el hombre cayó al suelo. Sonrió victorioso al ver que el sujeto ni se movía mientras que el réferi llevaba a cabo la cuenta regresiva.

El conteo llegó a su fin. El árbitro se acercó a él, tomó su brazo y lo alzó. Proclamándolo ganador de la pelea.

Caminó exhausto hacia su rincón. Se dejó caer en el banco mientras que resoplaba con cansancio. Pudo ver que su entrenador, Seijuro Hiko, y su amigo, Sanosuke Sagara, subían al ring para felicitarlo.

— ¡Bien hecho, muchacho! —dijo Seijuro con orgullo.

—Amigo, ¿sabes qué significa esto? —preguntó Sanosuke, refiriéndose a su victoria.

— ¿Qué te mudarás a Alaska y nos dejarás de arruinar la existencia con tus estupideces? —preguntó Kenshin alzando su ceja.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! —Exclamó Sagara—. No te librarás de mí fácilmente —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que el cabeza de gallo quiere decir, es que, con ésta, estás invicto en cuarenta y nueve peleas —dijo Hiko.

— ¿A sí? —Preguntó él, restándole importancia—. ¡Qué alegría! —exclamó sarcástico.

—Vamos, amargado, has clasificado para competir por la copa de campeón de tu categoría —dijo Seijuro.

—Pero ahora debemos llevarte con Megumi para que te cure ese ojo compota que tienes, Ken —dijo Sanosuke ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Rápidamente, cuando los tres estaban dispuestos a bajarse del cuadrilátero, los periodistas los abordaron con un bombardeo intenso de preguntas.

Kenshin contestó algunas, Sanosuke otras y Seijuro unas pocas. Deseaban irse, no estar aturdidos por la gente.

Llegaron a los probadores y cerraron la puerta de un golpe. —Alégrate Kenshin, tienes varios moretones, pero muchos millones de dólares —exclamó Sanosuke sonriendo.

—Te pondré a ti a pelear y veremos qué haces —masculló Himura.

— ¡Cállense par de tontos! —Exclamó el mayor de los tres—. Estoy llamando tratando de llamar a la señorita Takani para que vaya al gimnasio —dijo mientras marcaba el número de la médica.

— _¿Sí?_ —Se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

—Megumi, te necesito en el gimnasio, Aoshi lo está cuidando así que no necesitarás llevar tu llave —dijo él.

— _¿Ahora? _—Preguntó con duda—. _Acabo de salir de una cirugía. Debo hacer papeleo y… _—dijo ella.

—Ahora —sentenció Seijuro.

—_Está bien, está bien, aunque no podré asistir muchas veces porque estoy demasiado atareada _—dijo ella.

—Bien, nos vemos allá —dijo él.

—_Adiós_—dijo la médica, cortando la llamada.

— ¿No vamos? —preguntó Sanosuke.

—Así es —dijo el de cabellos negros.

— ¡Vámonos de una vez, por favor! —pidió el pelirrojo con fastidio.

—Cálmate, Himura, ya nos vamos —dijo Sagara ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Salieron al corredor que aún estaba atestado de gente. Otra ráfaga de preguntas cayó sobre ellos. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que no podían irse de ese condenado lugar en paz?

— ¡Battousai! ¡Battousai! —Le llamó un reportero— ¿Qué se siente llegar a la pelea número cuarenta y nueve sin ninguna derrota? —preguntó el hombre.

—Genial —contestó el pelirrojo con algo de sequedad—. Estoy muy orgulloso de llegar a tal punto y espero poder llegar invicto a las cincuenta peleas —confesó.

— ¡Oye, Battousai! ¡Battousai! —le llamó una reportera. Eso era muy extraño, no había muchas periodistas deportivas que digamos—. ¿Qué piensa sobre Enishi Yukishiro?

Kenshin se detuvo en seco y observó a la mujer de ojos verdes y largos cabellos negros trenzados. —Mire, señorita, yo no me concentro en el oponente. Solo me encargo de entrenar y dar lo mejor que puedo —dijo él—. Ah, por cierto, ¿quién es ese tal Yukishiro?

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos breves segundos. — ¡Battousai! —le llamó otro—. ¿Acaso crees que Yukishiro Enishi es inferior a ti? ¿Por eso es que no te tomas la molestia de averiguar quién es? —preguntó otro.

—No, no es eso —contestó Himura—. Es solo que estoy muy ocupado con mi entrenamiento como para investigar a mi oponente —agregó.

Mientras que la prensa los seguía acosando ellos continuaron caminado hasta llegar al coche. Hiko y Kenshin subieron a la parte trasera, mientras que Sanosuke tomaba el asiento del conductor.

— ¡Arranca, arranca, arranca! —exclamó Kenshin.

Sanosuke hizo lo pedido, dejando atrás rápidamente a los molestos periodistas deportivos. El auto se trasladó por las calles a una gran velocidad, llegando velozmente al gimnasio.

Entraron en el establecimiento, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. Fueron recibidos por Aoshi, otro de los entrenadores.

—Megumi ya ha llegado —anunció el hombre de ojos azules—. Está en el "consultorio" —dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

—Bien, —dijo Kenshin sonriendo—. Nos vemos luego —dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Se perdió entre los pasillos del gimnasio y se detuvo en la segunda puerta a la derecha. Tocó la puerta y pasó.

—Aquí está mi doctora favorita —dijo él sonriendo seductoramente.

—Ven querido, te curaré ese ojo compota —dijo la doctora señalando el moretón que había justo al lado de su ojo.

—Vamos, apúrate, nena —dijo él sentándose en la camilla improvisada.

La mujer cosió la herida de su rostro, untó con crema sus moretones y vendó algunos cortes superficiales.

—Bien, cariño, trata de no forzar mucho la parte del entrecejo —dijo masajeando su frente—. Trata de no enfadarte —dijo colocando sus ojos a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿No enfadarme? ¿Con ese par de idiotas molestándome todo el día? —Rió él en la oreja de la mujer—. ¡Imposible! —Se alejó—. Gracias por los cuidado, preciosa —Le guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse, haciendo que Megumi ría divertida.

* * *

><p>Se miró al espejo y sonrió con arrogancia. Era todo un galán. Remera blanca que marcaba sus músculos, una chaqueta de cuero color marrón, unos jeans y sus largos cabellos rojizos atados en una coleta alta.<p>

Había podido comprar una gran casona a unas cuadras del gimnasio. Prácticamente era una pequeña mansión, o una casa grande, de dos pisos.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir. Fue recibido por una lluvia de flashes y gritos.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —exclamó mientras que colocaba su brazo delante el rostro de manera instintiva.

— ¡Battousai, Battousai! —gritaron todos los reporteros al unísono.

— ¿Por qué mierda hay una conferencia de prensa en la puerta de mi casa? —preguntó molesto. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso.

— ¡Battousai, Battousai! —Exclamó la misma reportera que lo había atormentado en la última pelea—. Dime, ¿crees que Enishi Yukishiro es inferior a ti? —preguntó—. Digo, después de todo, dices que no sabes nada de él —indagó de manera molesta la mujer.

— ¡Battousai, Battousai! —le llamó otro hombre. Que también era el mismo reportero de la vez anterior—. ¿Qué opinas sobre el gran talento de Enishi Yukishiro? —preguntó—. Él dice que ha venido desde Rusia para quitarte el título de campeón —agregó.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? —preguntó molesto—. A ver, díganme, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres reporteros del demonio? —preguntó frunciendo con fuerza el ceño.

—Makimachi Misao —dijo la mujer con firmeza.

—Saito, Hajime Saito —contestó el hombre mientras que observaba altivo al boxeador.

Kenshin se rascó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, mientras que observaba a los dos reporteros con fastidio. —Mire, señorita Makimachi, yo no creo que Enishi sea inferior a mí, solo que no me tomé la molestia de investigarlo como le corresponde a un obsesionado —dijo de manera grosera, haciendo que Misao arrugue el entrecejo—. Y usted, Hajime, no me importa lo que él piense. Yo solo sé que lucharé por conservar mi título —agregó—. En fin, aquí se cerró la maldita conferencia de prensa, adiós —concluyó.

Se aseguró de que la puerta principal de su casa estaba bien cerrada y luego se alejó caminando con rapidez de los periodistas, pasando por alto los gritos y pedidos de la prensa.

Recién cuando cruzó la calle pudo sentir como algo se deslizaba por su sien. Palpó esa zona y soltó una maldición al ver que era sangre.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón su celular. Soltó un par de palabrotas mientras que lo tomaba con cierta dificultad. Marcó el número de Megumi y esperó impaciente a que ella contestará.

—_Takani _—Sonrió victorioso al oír la voz de la mujer.

—Megumi, te necesito en el gimnasio —demandó.

—_Bien, guapo, estoy en camino _—dijo ella cortando la llamada inmediatamente.

—Te espero… —le murmuró Kenshin al aire, con voz queda.

* * *

><p>Megumi caminó apresurada entre los pasillos, debía llegar al gimnasio rápido. Dobló al otro corredor y continuó caminando velozmente, esquivando doctores, enfermeras y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.<p>

— ¡Espera Megumi! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kaoru? —preguntó.

—Necesito que me llenes un par de formularios —pidió Kamiya alcanzándola.

— ¿No puede ser en otro momento? —Preguntó Takani—. Estoy llegando tarde a un lugar —dijo bajando los escalones atolondradamente.

Kaoru observó a su amiga correr escaleras con dificultad, debido a los taconazos que se había puesto ese día. — ¡Te caerás no vayas…! —Demasiado tarde, ella tropezó y cayó escaleras abajo, —… demasiado rápido —murmuró, mientras se quitaba los tacones y corría a socorrerla con los zapatos en mano.

Se los volvió a colocar y se hincó junto a la médica caída. —Demonios —blasfemó Megumi mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Bien, de maravilla —dijo no muy convencida, tratando de pararse, pero no lo logró debido a un fuerte dolor en su pierna izquierda. Dio un grito y cayó al suelo nuevamente.

—Mierda, Megumi, déjame ver —dijo tomando con delicadeza la pierna de la de ojos café.

—Estoy bien, con un poco de hielo se me pasará —dijo Megumi neciamente.

—No seas tonta —dijo Kaoru negando con la cabeza suavemente. Presionó un poco el sector en el que se encontraba el hueso y Takani se vio obligada a ahogar un grito para no llamar la atención de todos—. Megumi, esto, como mínimo, es una fractura —dijo ella.

— ¡Oh, por Dios Kaoru, que hayas salido con un traumatólogo no te convierte en uno! —exclamó indignada.

—Venga, debo llevarte al área de traumatología a que te revisen —dijo Kaoru, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

—Ben, John, Shely y Jay ya se ha ido —dijo Megumi—. Así que deberás llevarme a emergencias —dijo.

—Bien, vamos entonces —dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

—No, espera —la detuvo—. Tú ve a esta dirección —dijo tomando su celular para luego escribir una dirección y enviárselo vía mensaje a su compañera—. Di que vas de parte mía y que yo no he podido ir, ¿sí? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

—Sí —asintió ella—. ¡Tomoe! —exclamó llamando a la ginecóloga que pasaba por allí—. ¿Puedes llevarla a traumatología, por favor? —preguntó.

—Sí, ahora mismo la llevo —dijo acercándose a Megumi para rodear la cintura de la joven y hacer que ésta pasara el brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Megumi, alejándose—. Ah, casi se me olvida, deberás atender a Kenshin Himura —exclamó antes de desaparecer por lo corredores.

— ¿Kenshin Himura, el boxeador? —preguntó sorprendida.

Carraspeó y arregló su bata blanca. Mantendría la compostura e iría a cubrir a su amiga. Después de todo, no tenía por qué descontrolarse, solo era un boxeador extremadamente provocador, rudo y al que curaría durante, seguramente, durante un par de meses.

—Bien, —dijo deteniéndose frente a la recepción, le informó a la recepcionista su hora de salida y caminó hacia la salida—. Es hora de irse —murmuró mientras subía a su auto.

Condujo con tranquilidad, guiándose por los números de las casas. Suspiró aliviada al encontrar el famoso gimnasio del que siempre hablaba su amiga.

Aparcó el carro y salió. Entró en el lugar encontrándose con un ambiente demasiado masculino. Hombres sudorosos ejercitándose, entrenadores gritándoles a los que se encontraban sobre el ring y mucho más. Ella era la única mujer.

Un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes se le acercó, con clara intensión de preguntarle qué quería. —Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, he venido a suplantar a Megumi, ya que ella cayó por las escaleras y tiene una pierna fracturada, tal vez, quebrada —dijo ella.

—Pase al fondo, doble a la derecha, la última puerta —indicó él.

—Gracias señor…

—Shinomori Aoshi, —dijo el oji-verde—, solo dime Aoshi —pidió.

—Está bien, muchas gracias, Aoshi —sonrió ella para luego caminar hacia el pasillo.

Siguió al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones que el Shinomori le había dado. Rápidamente llegó a la puerta indicada, la abrió y husmeó dentro con algo de desconfianza.

Al notar lo tonta que se veía así, suspiró y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó al escritorio que había y comenzó a ojear la gran carpeta negra que había sobre éste.

Era el seguimiento de todas las heridas, consultas y otras cosas del Himura. Al parecer Megumi se había esmerado mucho con esas planillas, después de todo, había algunos detalles escabrosos que prefería no leer.

Dio un respingo al sentir que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas. Se mantuvo quieta en su lugar y esperó a que el recién llegado hablara.

— ¿Cómo está la doctora más sexy del mundo? —Sintió su piel erizarse al oír aquella voz tan grave y seductora.

Volteó a ver al individuo con la duda tatuada en sus brillantes ojos zafiro. El hombre, al verla, alzó una ceja, desconcertado.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Hola, hola!<p>

He vuelto con una nueva historia y, espero que sea un buen comienzo.

Estoy tan contenta porque tengo muchas historias de Rurouni Kenshin y eso me hace sentir muy satisfecha.

Obviamente esto nunca hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de las grandes escritoras **Cecil Pierce** y **Zury Himura.**

En fin, díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido?

¡Dejen comentarios!

Antes de despedirme les dejaré un pequeño adelanto de una escena del próximo episodio. Espero que les guste :3

Aquí les dejo su spoiler.

—….—

_Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos. Un poco de sutileza no hubiera estado mal, ¿no? —Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, he venido a suplantar a Megumi —se presentó—. Ella se ha fracturado y, tal vez, quebrado la pierna —informó._

— _¿Por cuánto tiempo no vendrá? —preguntó el pelirrojo._

—_De uno a tres meses —contestó ella alzando los hombros y levantando la vista._

—_Ah… entonces…_

—_Deja que revise esa herida —dijo ella—. Siéntate —le pidió._

_Kenshin hizo lo pedido y estiró el cuello, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a la herida de su ceja. Ignoró por completo el dolor de sentir el desinfectante y otras cosas que ella utilizaba para cerrar su herida. Pues, la blusa de Kaoru, se había bajado un poco, dejando al descubierto una porción de sus senos._

_Por desgracia para la médica, no había percibido eso, permitiéndole a Kenshin disfrutar de la agradable vista de sus generosos pechos._

—…—

Ahora sí, me despido.

Besitos C:

_**Nina.**_


End file.
